Scar
by Pocchippo
Summary: Pembicaraan singkat tentang bekas luka yang didapat Gintoki yang membekas di tubuhnya. / "Dari mana kau mendapat luka ini, Gin-san?" /"Tak ada iblis yang bisa membuat kami jadi seperti ini. Kau cuma Sakata Gintoki, orang yang kucinta." / Warning Lime! \GinSachi/


**Scar**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Gintoki x Sacchan FanFiction**

 **Warning! Lime! Romance! Fluff!**

 **Just for 17+!**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa?" tanya lelaki bersurai perak itu dengan nada mengejek. "Begitu saja kau sudah lelah?"

Perempuan berambut panjang itu menguburkan wajahnya yang memerah sempurna ke lekukan leher lelaki itu dan bergumam, "Maafkan aku, Gin- _san_. Aku cukup percaya diri dengan kemampuanku, tapi aku tidak menyangka milikmu akan sebesar itu dan juga—"

" _Mou ii_. Pada akhirnya kau cuma gadis mesum yang omong besar saja, kan? Lihat saja seberapa ketat dirimu ..." katanya sambil menyentuh pangkal paha gadis itu main-main, "... dan seberapa basahnya milikmu, _kono mesu buta onna_ ," dan memasukkan seujung jarinya ke lipatan licinnya.

Gadis itu memekik, kemudian mendesah tertahan. Pipinya makin merah lagi karena sentuhan Gintoki pada pusat tubuhnya. Ia tidak pernah menyangka belaian lelaki ini akan keras namun begitu lembut di saat yang sama—dan itu membuatnya malu dan makin menginginkannya.

"G-Gin- _san_ ... _Mo-motto ..._ " Rambut ungu panjangnya sebagian menempel di tubuh polosnya dan sebagian lagi terurai di atas bantal. Sementara tangannya menggapai-gapai punggung kekar di atasnya itu berusaha untuk meraihnya mendekat.

Gintoki tersenyum, lebih tepatnya menyeringai melihat bagaimana gadis itu bereaksi akan sentuhannya. Ia terus memainkan jarinya pada pangkal paha gadis itu, padahal ia sendiri juga sadar kalau dirinya juga memiliki reaksi yang sama dengan gadis di bawahnya sekarang. Sama terangsangnya.

" _Motto nani?_ " tanyanya dengan napas terengah-engah yang ditahannya. Ditatapnya Sacchan dengan mata merah miliknya sambil terus memainkan jarinya. Gerakannya makin ia perlahan, seolah menikmati bagaimana tersiksanya gadis yang sedang ia sentuh sekarang ini.

Sacchan menangis, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Gintoki selalu mempermainkannya selama ini dan inilah puncaknya. Ditatapnya wajah lelaki itu dari balik kacamata berbingkai merahnya dan berusaha berbicara di antara desahan dan tangisannya, " _Motto h-hayaku—_ akh!"

Gintoki mengeluarkan jemarinya tiba-tiba dan mengambil kacamata miliknya. Sebenarnya gadis itu ingin protes namun bibirnya segera dibungkam oleh ciuman kasar dan liar yang membuatnya tidak bisa berkata apapun kecuali meresponnya dengan gerakan.

Dikalungkannya tangannya, menarik tubuh Gintoki mendekat dan menempel padanya. Dadanya terasa penuh dan ujungnya mencuat, tidak jauh beda dengan milik lelaki itu yang terasa keras dan besar di area bawah perutnya. Ia menaikkan pinggangnya, menggesekkan miliknya pada milik lelaki itu dengan gerakan seduktif yang membuat lawannya itu melepas ciuman mereka dan menggeram pelan.

"Perempuan nakal," gumam lelaki itu dengan wajah lembutnya, setengah menahan tawa dan keinginannya memasuki gadis itu lebih dalam dari yang sebelumnya ia lakukan. "Akan kubuat kau menyesal telah menggodaku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagian mana yang sakit?" tanya Gintoki sambil memasangkan atasan yang biasa ia pakai ketika pergi tidur warna hijaunya pada tubuh gadis di sampingnya itu. Ia sendiri hanya memakai bagian celananya tanpa apapun yang menutupi dadanya yang kekar.

Sacchan menggeleng, tersenyum malu dan menjawab, "Besok juga akan sembuh." Dirapikannya rambutnya yang terselip di antara pakaian besar milik Gintoki yang dikenakannya agar kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya dan bergerak meraih celana dalamnya yang terlempar di sudut ruangan.

Tapi tangan Gintoki menariknya agar jatuh ke pelukan hangat lelaki yang sedang berbaring itu dan mengurungnya dengan rengkuhan tangannya. "Jangan pakai itu sekarang, memakainya hanya akan membuat milikmu makin sakit."

"Tapi ..."

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun," kata Gintoki sambil melepaskan rengkuhannya, namun sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk menopang kepala Sacchan. "Lihat, aku memakai celana."

Sacchan tertawa geli, kemudian menurut saja.

Gintoki meneliti wajah perempuan itu dan tersenyum tipis. Ia merasa bersalah karena terlalu keras melakukannya, padahal ia tahu Sacchan belum pernah berhubungan dengan siapapun sebelumnya, bahwa ia yang pertama, bahwa melakukan hal tersebut di saat pertama rasanya akan sangat sakit. Hal itu membuatnya bahagia namun juga bersalah di saat yang sama.

"Maaf, padahal ini kali pertamamu—"

"Tidak, Gin- _san_. Aku sangat senang melakukannya denganmu, " kata Sacchan pelan dan melanjutkan, "Lagi pula yang barusan adalah yang kedua, kan? Padahal yang pertama baru saja selesai. _Sasuga Gin-_ san _no k*ntama da!_ "

Gintoki hanya membalas perkataan Sacchan dengan satu tarikan gemas di hidungnya.

Gadis itu melirik pada salah satu bekas luka yang sedari tadi menarik perhatiannya dan dengan hati-hati menyentuhnya. Ujung jarinya mengusap luka yang berada tepat di bagian bawah dada lelaki itu, luka tusuk kecil namun lekukan yang dibuatnya membuatnya tertarik.

"Kenapa?" tanya Gintoki sambil memandang ke arah mana jemari lentik itu melaju di atas tubuhnya.

Sacchan tersenyum dan menatap lurus luka itu. "Dari mana kau mendapat luka ini, Gin- _san_?" tanyanya sambil mengusap tonjolan yang terbentuk di sana. Mungkinkah tulang lelaki itu bergeser dan mencuat?

"Hmmm," Gintoki hanya berguman seolah berpikir di mana ia mendapat luka itu. "Seorang perempuan di rumah bordir yang melakukannya, atau seorang dari klub kabaret, atau mungkin bekas dari perempuan yang kutemui di kereta. Entahlah, aku tidak ingat."

Gintoki jelas mengingatnya, hanya saja ia tidak mengatakannya pada gadis di sisinya ini. Kilatan masa lalu ketika ia menyerahkan diri pada Hitotsubashi demi seorang anak kecil yang dikhianati ayahnya, bagaimana mereka menyiksanya agar mengaku di mana rekan-rekan Joui nya berada sampai sekarat, bagaimana ia dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa ia telah kehilangan orang yang paling berarti baginya ...

Tidak perlu ada yang tahu masa lalunya.

"Luka seperti ini tidak bisa dibuat oleh perempuan," kata Sacchan dengan nada murung. Ia merasa Gintoki tidak cukup percaya padanya, bahkan sampai mengarang cerita konyol dan menyebalkan untuk membuatnya berhenti bertanya.

Gintoki mendesah lelah dan berkata, "Aku banyak melakukan hal yang buruk di masa lalu. Luka-luka inilah yang menjadi hukuman untukku. Aku tak ingin menceritakannya. Terlalu menakutkan." Tangannya membelai ujung poni gadis itu lembut dan suaranya terdengar pelan, " Sedikit banyak kau pasti pernah mendengarnya, kan? _Shiroyasha_."

Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya aku memutuskan untuk tidak menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun, karena iblis tidak akan pernah bisa hidup dengan siapapun." Ia tersenyum mengejek pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi kalian, kalian yang memaksaku—membuatku untuk kembali bergantung pada orang lain, membuatku menyayangi, melindungi ..." Gintoki merasakan tangan perempuan itu menyentuh tulang pipinya, "...Menginginkan."

"Kau bukan iblis, Gin- _san_ ," kata Sacchan dengan senyuman dan nada lembutnya. "Kau hanyalah seorang Sakata Gintoki. Orang yang membuat kami semua menyayangimu, mencintaimu—menginginkanmu."

Gadis itu bangkit dan mengecup bibir lelaki itu lembut sebelum berkata, "Tak ada iblis yang bisa membuat kami jadi seperti ini. Kau cuma Sakata Gintoki, orang yang kucinta." Tangannya bergerilya di melewati bekas luka itu dan turun ke bawah perlahan-lahan, "Orang yang kuinginkan."

"H-hoi, hoi. Bukannya kau masih sakit?" tanya Gintoki dengan napas berat.

"Ada banyak cara lain Gin- _san_ , aku bisa melakukannya dengan banyak cara jika kau menginginkannya—" Napas gadis itu terengah sangat tangan Gintoki balas mengelusnya di puncak dadanya yang tertutupi baju tidur kedodoran.

Lelaki itu memutar posisi mereka hingga Sacchan kembali di bawahnya. Sampai kapanpun ia tidak akan mau didominasi oleh perempuan mesum dan masokis ini. "Lihatlah dirimu, terangsang hanya karena cerita kecilku," katanya dengan nada menggoda kemudian mendominasi bibir Sacchan dengan bibirnya.

"A-aku hanya ingin menyenangkanmu—ah!"

"Makanya aku tidak bisa berhenti menginginkanmu, huh?"

Sacchan memutar tubuhnya, membuat Gintoki berguling ke bawah dan ia di atas tubuh kekar itu. Menciumnya dengan keras dan menyempatkan diri berkata, " _Ii ... Sore mo ii._ "

Gintoki memeluknya erat, tepat di atas tubuhnya dan lelaki itu menutup matanya sambil tersenyum tipis. "Kau yakin?"

"Hm." Gadis itu tersenyum pelan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 _Mou ii_ : Sudahlah

 _kono mesu buta onna_ : dasar bab* J*lang

 _Mo-motto_ : Le-lebih

 _Motto nani_? : lebih apa?

 _Motto h-hayaku_ : Lebih c-cepat

 _Sasuga Gin-_ san _no k*ntama da_ : Hebatnya –piiiip- (intinya memuji betapa hebatnya _K*ntama_ -nya Gintoki)

 _Ii ... Sore mo ii_ : Begitu juga boleh

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Temanya gak terlalu penting, tapi aku ingin banget nulisnya XD

Terinspirasi dari shinigami Arc yang ada di Gintama 2015, Ikeda Yaemon dan Ikeda Asaemon. Scene waktu Gintoki dipenjara dan ngomong sama Asaemon, juga pas dia kabur dari penjara dengan langkah terseret itu yang bikin fic ini tercipta. Walau isinya sebagian besar cuma anuanu doang XDDDD

Ya itu aja sih, boleh minta kritik dan sarannya? Pendapat apapun akan selalu diterima dengan senang hati :D

 _See ya!_

 **Pocchippo**


End file.
